Jyuke
Jyuke (ジュク) is an American YouTube odorite who covers high energy songs with an amazing amount of energy, often seen in a school girl like outfit with her signature twintails. She usually covers Jpop songs, straying to Kpop from time to time. In 2015, she began posting some of her covers to Nico Nico Douga. On YouTube, Jyuke has over 1,100 subscribers with her most popular solo cover, ARSMAGNA's "Plus Boy," hitting over 18,000 views. Her most popular upload is a Jyummily cover of "Snow Halation" and has over 22,000 views. Her popularity on Nico Nico Douga is taking off, receiving praise from Okkun, MARiA, Miume, and Kamen Liar 217 for her cover of PiNK CAT (which reached into the top 100 odottemita rankings on Nico Nico Douga, with the peak at 72). Later, her cover of ARSMAGNA's "Natsu ni KISS Shite Ii Desuka?" reached 23 in the odottemita ranking. More recently, she has actively participated in a few dance contests in California, winning the 2014 AX Dance J-Pop Dance Contest, the 2015 AX Dance K-Pop Dance Battles as part of Old Skool New Skool, and the 2015 J-POP Summit Odottemita competition in the solo category. She also has won a Dancer of the Month award from Kelsey Ellison. Kelsey Ellison's Bloghttp://kelseyellison.blogspot.com/2014/02/dancer-of-month-winner-february.html Her YouTube username, FrozenJyuke, is derived from "Jyuke", a nickname her younger brother has given her since they were children, and "Frozen" in reference to her love for ice skating. Collaboration Units * Member of Jyuumily * Member of Mochi Cafe * Member of 20beans * Part-Time Member of MIRAI☆STARS * Member of Old Skool New Skool List of Dances Sample Video Gallery jyuke cover.jpg|photo by Brian Calilung jyuke prof.jpg|photo by Brian Calilung Trivia * Due to influences from various friends, she has also strayed into cosplay - commonly cosplaying Umi Sonoda of the anime, Love Live! ** She sews many of her cosplays, and has been featured in a mamuro5254 videoALA Cosplay Video * She had training in Figure Skating in her early childhood, and is capable of small jumps such as the Single Axel and the Single Toe Loop. * She often performs at events in California, either solo, in a group, or as the lavender maid at Mochi Maid Cafe * She won first place in the Anime Expo 2014 J-Pop Dance Competition with a Jpop Medley ** She defended her title with Emily as Jyuumily in the Anime Expo 2015 J-Pop Dance Battles, losing to Canadian YouTube odorite, LolaColaBunny *** Her friend Emily is the first dancer to place in the Top 3 of both Anime Expo J-Pop & K-Pop Dance Battles, with Jyuke joining her hours later in this honor. * She won first place in the Anime Expo 2015 K-Pop Dance Battles as part of Old Skool New Skool. ** This also makes her the first dancer to win both Anime Expo J-Pop & K-Pop Dance Battles. * She won first place in the Anime Idol Talent Contest at Ai♡Fes -LA Anime Idol Festival 2015- with fellow odorite, Sharmander. * She won first place in the 2015 J-POP Summit Solo Odottemita Dance Contest. ** This also makes her the first to win at both major California-based J-Pop dance competitions (AX Dance, J-POP Summit). * Some of her dance covers are filmed and edited by AnimeGamer0 and are occasionally uploaded to his channel * She recently joined Nico Nico Douga after AnimeGamer0 posted her PiNK CAT cover on the service.PiNK CAT Video on Nico Nico Douga ** She received praise from Okkun, MARiA, Miume, and Kamen Liar 217 for this cover. ** It reached into the top 100 Dance Cover rankings on Nico Nico Douga, with the peak at 72. * She is most commonly seen wearing a skirt, even in her hip hop dance classes * She is also able to do the splits * She can speak English, Spanish, and Japanese External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Category:YT Female Dancers Category:YouTube Dancers Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:YT Dancers who post to NND Category:Citations needed